


A Pony for Christmas

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2013 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humor, M/M, Pony Play, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Pony for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Push and Pull](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720261) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



"You really shouldn't have," Teddy said, as he circled his Christmas "gift". He ruffled James's hair careful not to dislodge the blinders on his head. James had hooves on his hands as well as his feet and a long tail which was clearly attached to a buttplug swishing behind him as his hips swayed.

"It wasn't difficult to convince him." Al leaned down and stage whispered in James's ear though he was still speaking to Teddy. "He knew that you always wanted a pony, didn't you, Jamie?"

"And Al has always wanted a puppy," James said pinning his little brother with a look, which was surprisingly effective considering the position he was in. Both Teddy and Scorpius turned speculative glances on Al, who then slipped the bit into James's mouth and tightened the straps. 

"Always talking shit, James is," Al said, backing away from the others. 

"I'll save _that_ thought for a rainy day," Scorpius said, sharing a smile with Teddy. He then handed over one final item. "Here's the riding crop. I nicked it from my grandfather's summer cottage."

Teddy hit his open palm with it, getting a feel for the weight of it in his hand. 

"Thank you, boys," he said inclining his head to Scorpius and then Al, who was already at the door. "Happy Christmas."

"Enjoy!" Scorpius said, pushing Al out the door and closing it behind them.

"Well, then," Teddy said with a grin. "Let's see what tricks you can do, my dear little pony." 

James made a noise that almost sounded like a whinny.


End file.
